disneyshouseofkidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Logos
Film Roman, Klasky Csupo, Nickelodeon Productions, Disney Junior Scandinavia and Disney ABC Domestic Television Film Roman is an American animation studio, jointly owned by Starz Inc. and The Weinstein Company as a subsidiary of Starz Media, LLC. Founded by veteran animator and director Phil Roman in early 1984, it is best known for producing the source animation for The Simpsons, King of the Hill for 20th Century Fox Animation, as well as the Garfield and Peanuts animated TV specials. Klasky Csupo, Inc. '''is a multimedia entertainment production company located in Hollywood, Los Angeles, California, founded by artist/producer, Arlene Klasky and animator, Gábor Csupó and their niece, Attila Csupó. '''Nickelodeon (styled as nickelodeon, commonly referred to as simply Nick, and originally called Pinwheel) is an American basic cable and satellite television network that is owned by the MTV Networks Kids & Family Group, a unit of the Viacom Media Networks division of Viacom. Aimed mainly at children, pre-teens, and teenagers 7–16 years of age and its preschooler-targeted shows aimed at children ages 2–6, it broadcasts Sundays through Wednesdays from 7 a.m. to 8 p.m., on Thursdays and Fridays from 7 a.m. to 9 p.m., and on Saturdays from 7 a.m. to 10 p.m. (Eastern and Pacific Time). Since 1985, it has shared its channel space with Nick at Nite, a nighttime service that broadcasts during the interim hours and features reruns of older primetime sitcoms, along with some original series and feature films, and is treated as a separate channel from Nickelodeon by A.C. Nielsen Co. for ratings purposes. Both services are sometimes collectively referred to as "Nickelodeon/Nick at Nite", due to their common association as two individual channels sharing a single channel space. Since 2006, Nickelodeon has been run by president and chief executive officer Cyma Zarghami. Disney Junior Scandinavia is a television channel for preschoolers targeting the Nordic countries and Arab world. It doesn't screen advertising and is funded by subscriptions instead. It was launched in October 2006 on the Canal Digital and Viasat satellite plaltforms. Cable networks launched it later on. Com Hem, the largest cable network in Sweden, launched it on April 2, 2007. Before September 10, 2011, this channel was called Playhouse Disney. Disney–ABC Domestic Television, also operatin as ABC Syndication (formerly known as Buena Vista Television and also known as Disney Domestic Television and Disney|ABC Home Entertainment and Television Distribution), is the in-home sales and content distribution firm of the Disney–ABC Television Group, a division of The Walt Disney Company. Content distribution responsibilities include domestic television syndication, domestic pay TV, internet and cable video-on-demand (VOD), and pay-per-view outlets. Film Roman A Starz Company.jpg|Film Roman: A Starz Company Klasky Csupo.png|Klasky Csupo Nickelodeon Productions.png|Nickelodeon Productions Disney Junior.png|Disney Junior Scandinavia Disney ABC Domestic Television.jpg|Disney-ABC Domestic Television Film Roman, Ghostwriter is produced by CTW in associated with BBC Television, and Disney Junior Scandinavia Film Roman A Starz Company.jpg GW269H202-2.jpg GW269H202.jpg 20170218 092115.jpg 20170218 092141.jpg Disney Junior Scadivania.jpg Film Roman, Jackhole Industries, Telepictures Productions, and Disney Junior Scandinavia Film Roman is an American animation studio, jointly owned by Starz Inc. and The Weinstein Company as a subsidiary of Starz Media, LLC. Founded by veteran animator and director Phil Roman in early 1984, it is best known for producing the source animation for The Simpsons, King of the Hill for 20th Century Fox Animation, as well as the Garfield and Peanuts animated TV specials. Jackhole Productions, also credited as "Jackhole Industries," is an American production company started by Jimmy Kimmel, Daniel Kellison and Adam Carolla. It has produced several comedy shows on television. Jackhole Productions has worked on several projects with production company DiGa. The company's name is an amalgam of Carolla and Kellison's company Jackhouse, and Kimmel's company Cashhole. Telepictures (also known as Telepictures Productions; formerly known as Telepictures Distribution and Telepictures Corporation) is an American television and film production company, currently operating as a subsidiary of Warner Bros. Television. Telepictures was established in 1978 by Michael Garin as a television syndication firm. Disney Junior Scandinavia is a television channel for preschoolers targeting the Nordic countries and Arab world. It doesn't screen advertising and is funded by subscriptions instead. It was launched in October 2006 on the Canal Digital and Viasat satellite plaltforms. Cable networks launched it later on. Com Hem, the largest cable network in Sweden, launched it on April 2, 2007. Before September 10, 2011, this channel was called Playhouse Disney. Film Roman A Starz Company.jpg|Film Roman: A Starz Company Jackhole Industires.jpg|Jackhole Industires Telepictures Productions.jpg|Telepictures Productions Disney Junior.png|Disney Junior Scadivania Film Roman, Vin Di Bona, It's A Laugh Productions, Disney Junior Scandinavia Film Roman is an American animation studio, jointly owned by Starz Inc. and The Weinstein Company as a subsidiary of Starz Media, LLC. Founded by veteran animator and director Phil Roman in early 1984, it is best known for producing the source animation for The Simpsons, King of the Hill for 20th Century Fox Animation, as well as the Garfield and Peanuts animated TV specials. Vincent John "Vin" Di Bona (born 1944) is a television producer for many American television shows such as America's Funniest People, MacGyver, and Entertainment Tonight, as well as America's Funniest Home Videos. He runs an eponymous production company called Vin Di Bona Productions. In 2010 Di Bona launched a second business, FishBowl Worldwide Media, an independent production company developing properties for film, television, digital platforms and brands. It's a Laugh Productions, Inc. is an American production company owned by Disney Channels Worldwide which produces live-action children's sitcoms airing on Disney Channel and Disney XD. Most shows are produced and recorded at Hollywood Center Studios, though Hannah Montana, Good Luck Charlie, and Austin & Ally filmed or film at Sunset Bronson Studios; Sonny with a Chance and Austin & Ally recorded at The Burbank Studios before a move to Hollywood Center in their second respective seasons. Pair of Kings recorded at Sunset Gower Studios before moving to Hollywood Center for its third and final season. Shake It Up recorded at LA Center Studios (as well as the second and third seasons of Good Luck Charlie). Jonas is the only production as of far to record in a single-camera setup with film cameras rather than the normal multicam using video cameras. It was also filmed on location with closed sets. Disney Junior Scandinavia is a television channel for preschoolers targeting the Nordic countries and Arab world. It doesn't screen advertising and is funded by subscriptions instead. It was launched in October 2006 on the Canal Digital and Viasat satellite plaltforms. Cable networks launched it later on. Com Hem, the largest cable network in Sweden, launched it on April 2, 2007. Before September 10, 2011, this channel was called Playhouse Disney. Film Roman A Starz Company.jpg|Film Roman: A Starz Company Vin Di Bona.png|Vin Di Bona Productions It'salaugh.jpg|It's A Laugh Productions Disney Junior Scadivania.jpg|Disney Junior Scandinavia Category:Logos